Elle Parkman
Elle "Ellie" Rebecca Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and child of Daphne and Matt Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Monstrous Form, Truth Invocation, Aerokinesis and Bond Formation. Appearance Elle will have blue eyes and a pale skin tone. At first, her hair will be blonde in colouring, like her mother's and her older sister's, though hers will not be as light in shade and it will occasionally seem to contain some red hints. By the time she has grown to an adult, her hair will be brown. Its texture will be straight throughout her life. She will also be able to contort her face using monstrous form, which will distort its entire shape and appearance. Abilities Elle's first ability will be Monstrous Form. By using this ability, she will be able to transform into a monstrous form. When she does this, her facial appearance will distort, making her almost unrecognisable. She will also be able to inflict fear in others when they see her, particularly in people who frighten easily or are weak minded. Additionally, she will gain increased physical strength and durability, and her behaviour will become more ferocious and vicious. She will be able to return to her normal form easily at any time. Her second ability will be Truth Invocation. This ability will let Elle make what a person said become the truth. Its use will be consciously controlled, and it will need to be activated before the person speaks. It could also be used on her own words. It will be a potentially powerful ability, and so care must be taken in its use, since for example it could be used to kill a person if someone stated that the person was dead. However, it will prove impossible for Elle to use it to reverse past events. Her third ability will be Aerokinesis. Elle will be capable of manipulating air in order to move objects telekinetically and form protective barriers and shields. The shields will be able to defend against physical attacks but will not stop most abilities. On occasion she will use the ability to enable herself to fly. It will let her generate powerful gusts of air which she could use offensively, draw air out of people's lungs preventing them from breathing, and generate air herself if someone tried to suffocate her. She will also be able to create more air to assist her use of the ability if someone tried to neutralise her by removing the air. Her fourth and final ability will be Bond Manipulation. Elle will be capable of creating various physical bonds, restraints, chains and ropes. She will also be able to create emotional bonds between people, and bonds which will mimic the effects of abilities like twin telepathy, twin empathy and linking. However, these non-physical bonds will always be temporary in nature. Even if she tries to maintain them, they will weaken and dissipate. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Sophie Parkman *Younger brothers - Adrian and Dominic Parkman *Younger sister - Brea Parkman History & Future Etymology The name Elle is a French name which means "she". It is also a shortened variant of several names, such as Ellen meaning "bright light", and Elizabeth meaning "My God is a vow". The name may have been chosen after Elle Bishop. Her middle name, Rebecca, is a Hebrew name which means "to tie". This is a reference to her ability of bond formation. Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters